I'll Always Stay With You
by Troll99
Summary: After they left Budapest and the coven at the end of 'I'll Always Find You', Selene, Eve and Michael are on their own, trying to start a new life together, away from painful memories. Will they succeed? Sequel to 'I'll Always Find You'. Chapter 4 uploaded
1. Chapter 1

_As I finished 'I'll Always Find You', I was sure that it would be my last Underworld story. Why not the only? Because I also posted two one-shots that received extremely poor resonance and I removed them. The not so numerous reviews for my multi chapter story and lack of response made me little sad that I obviously missed my goal – to write an entertaining and interesting story. However … then I began to follow the visitor numbers and it left me astonished to realize that there have been constantly very numerous visits to the story. So I said to myself – well, the people read the story, they just don't leave the review. It means that it's not that bad._

_So, after I realized that there are still quite a lot of readers out there for my story, I decided to try and outline and write another story, a sequel to 'I'll Always Find You'. Maybe few of you even noticed that I posted a one-shot story for Christmas last year and another one about Selene and Michael getting married few months ago. Well, I took both stories off and they will become (rewritten) a part of this multi-chaptered story._

_I have absolutely no idea how often I'm going to be able to update. I'll do my best, but with real life demanding its toll I really cannot give any promises._

_About the story itself: it picks up directly at the end of 'I'll Always Find You' and goes from that point further. How far? No idea, really!_

_Just to be on safe side: I don't own the characters, but I do own the plot. If there are any original characters … well, they're mine too! _

* * *

><p><strong>I'll Always Stay With You – Chapter 1<strong>

"Are we there yet?" Eve's sleepy voice from the back seat shook Selene out of her reveries. They have been driving for more than five hours nonstop and the majority of this time Eve spent dozing off, while Michael insisted on driving himself. Selene was a little put off by his reluctance to let her take the wheel, but she suspected it might have something to do with the fact that they almost always had a crash when she drove.

"Just few more kilometers and we'll be there, Eve." Selene answered while turning her head to look at her daughter. As soon as her eyes fell upon the girl, she had to grin lovingly. Eve looked completely disheveled and her only halfway opened eyes looked sleepily into the world, not really registering what was going on around her.

"OK … fine … whatever." Eve answered and almost instantly fell back into her lying position, sprawled across the backseat and she was asleep even before touching the upholstery.

"She looks a little like Garfield." Michael grinned at his mate.

Selene just looked at him with furrowed brows and clear incomprehension written all over her face.

As soon as Michael noticed her look, he tried to explain. "You know … the cat … Garfield … Cartoons, movies?" He looked into brown orbs of his beloved vampiress and saw that these words meant nothing to her. "Don't tell me you've never watched Garfield on TV? Or seen him in the comic books?"

Selene shook her head. "No, I've never seen Garfield, nor have I heard about him." Her voice was flat, but it nevertheless expressed her slight indignation that Michael would even consider her watching cartoons, movies, or reading comics. As if she was a child!

Michael shook his head slightly, not taking his eyes off the road and sighed. "Oh well, we'll obviously have to work on that."

Before Selene could express her annoyance, she noticed a sign on the crossing they were nearing to. She pointed at it. "There! Turn left there."

"Failer … seen?" Michael tried to pronounce the name, written on the sign and failed miserably.

"Fallerschein!" Selene snorted amused over Michael's failed attempt to pronounce the name of the village correctly.

"It's not my fault that you're so much better in foreign languages." Michael's voice was slightly offended. "I didn't have six centuries to perfect my knowledge."

Selene continued to grin at him. "Do you really think I had time to perfect my foreign language skills while fighting and killing the lycans?" She shook her head amused. "But you're right. I did have a little more time than you."

"That's what I'm saying." Michael nodded und turned onto the narrow road, leading to the obvious goal of their journey. "How do you know about this god forsaken village anyway, Selene?"

"I have a small chalet there." Selene answered casually, as if she would be talking about owning a pencil.

"What? You've got a house in Austria?" Michael looked astonished. _There are still so many things about Selene I don't know!_

"Not only in Austria." Selene answered laconically with self satisfied smirk on her beautiful features. "You said it yourself … I had a few centuries time and I'm actually a quick learner." She turned to look at Michael with smiling eyes, daring him to say something.

But Michael decided to remain silent for the time being. They'd have more than enough time in the years, decades and, hopefully, centuries to come, to talk about everything. He followed the steep, narrow, winding road while the first snowflakes began to announce the arrival of winter. "It looks like the winter's coming."

His remark caused Selene to give him a look like he'd been a little slow. "No kidding? It's almost Christmas and this high in the mountains it's expected to be snowing at this time." Her voice, however, was serious and at the same time content.

"Is your house in the village?" Michael wondered. Although he already suspected it wouldn't be the case. Selene would never be so reckless as to have a house near the humans. Especially not earlier in her life, as she still couldn't walk in the sunshine.

"No, it's few kilometers out of it, in a quite hidden and lonesome place in the woods."

"I thought so." Michael grinned and took a quick look at Selene.

"You should keep your eyes on the road. Just by being immortal doesn't mean that I appreciate crashing into some obstacle or slipping off the road because of the snow." Selene admonished him with a tiny smile and looked at him warmly.

"You know I would never do anything to harm you, Selene. And I know that you can get hurt." Michael tilted his head, remembering their first encounter and how he fished her unconscious out of the freezing Danube, but looked back at the road nevertheless. The snow was beginning to cover the surface and it was getting slippery. _Hopefully we are very near. This is not fun._

After a short drive, interrupted only by Selene's instructions where to turn, the cabin suddenly appeared in the light of the headlights, just like a hidden castle.

Michael gaped at it. "I thought you said it would be small?" He turned towards Selene, seeking confirmation that they were at the correct building. Before them was a quite large wooden two storey house, that could easily accommodate a family of six or even more. At least it looked that big.

Selene smiled at his astonishment. "Relatively speaking it's very small. Tiny even. When compared to Ordoghaz."

"You bet!" Michael was over his surprise and was now grinning at her happily. _It seems that my lover is so much more than she seems to be._

Selene meanwhile turned towards Eve and gently stroked her cheek. "Wake up, Eve, We're here."

Eve's eyes opened slowly. She already learned how to react to her mother's and father's touch and now knew when it was them touching her. She no longer reacted agitated and scared when they woke her up by touching her. She smiled at the face of her mother and then noticed that the car stopped. She lifted her body up from lying position and scanned the surroundings through the windows. As soon as her eyes fell upon the house, she smiled widely. "It's nice! Whose is it?"

"Mine. Ours." Selene corrected herself immediately.

"You're kidding me, right?" Eve's big round eyes underlined her astonished voice and she gaped at Selene with her mouth hanging open. A soft chuckle from her father tore her out of stare and she looked at Michael. "What?"

"My reaction as she told me about the house was just like yours." Michael said amused. "It seems that your mother is full of surprises." He turned and gave Selene a mischievous smile.

But Selene was already opening the passenger door. "We should get in." She stepped out of the car and stretched a little. Even for an immortal vampire of such remarkable capabilities, the long uninterrupted drive wasn't too comfortable. Then she strolled with resolute steps towards the front door of the house, ignoring the thick falling snowflakes, which almost instantly covered her hair with their white veil.

Michael grinned and shook his head. "Trust your mom to be Selene, the Ice queen, when she wants to."

Eve grinned back and nodded vigorously, now completely awake. "But that's why we love her, right, dad?"

Michael cold not deny the truth behind his daughter's words and just nodded. "Let's go!"

They quickly jumped out of the car and Michael fetched two bags from the trunk, the ones in which they packed their clothes and other accessories, needed for everyday's life. He slammed the door of the car and followed his daughter, who was already at the door of the house, while Selene vanished inside seconds ago. Just before he entered the house, he stopped, tilted his head backwards looking at the skies and allowed the snowflakes to settle on his face. For a second he closed his eyes and enjoyed the gentle stinging of the snowflakes, setting down on his skin. Almost involuntarily his lips stretched into a small smile.

"Get in Michael! Or are you planning to get soaking wet and ruin the floor in the house?"

Selene's amused voice woke him up from his little daydreaming and he opened his eyes to look at his mate. She stood in the doorframe, head tilted slightly to one side and grinned at him. The vision of her still wet hair, slightly plastered against her skin and sparkling amused eyes almost took his breath away. "You should get wet more often, Selene. You look fabulous!" He grinned wide at her.

"I can't get cold or flu, but being wet still doesn't make it to the top of my priorities. Even though it might turn you on." Selene's voice was dripping with sarcasm and amusement. "Now would you finally get in? It's cold!"

Michael didn't comment on her exclamation of being cold. He knew that ever since she became a Corvinus strain hybrid, the temperature influenced her much more than before. She now felt the temperature almost as he did. Almost. He just tilted his head and suggestively waggled his eyebrows before stepping into the house.

Selene closed the door in the instant he was in and shivered a little. "I should switch on the heating. It's freezing in here!"

Michael nodded while his eyes circled the room he was in. "Yeah, do it." He murmured absentmindedly and took in the simple but functionally furnished room, which was obviously serving as a living room. Eve stood at his side and still scanned her surroundings. But from the smile on her face it was obvious that she liked the new home.

"Well, don't run anywhere. I'll be back in a minute." Selene strolled purposefully towards one of the door on the other side of the room, obviously leading to a boiler room.

Eve and Michael, who meanwhile dropped the bags on the floor unceremoniously, looked at each other and shrugged with a smile.

"I like it. It's so like mom." Eve took one last sweeping look at the room. "I'm curious how the other rooms look."

"Probably like this one. Practically and minimalistic furnished, but nice. Fulfilling their task." Michael answered and plopped down in one of the comfortable looking chairs.

Before they could continue their evaluating of the house, Selene reappeared. "OK, it's going to take a while before it's really warm in here but I've switched on the heating. However, the water for showers will be warm enough in few minutes." She stopped at Eve and Michael. "I suggest we go upstairs to our rooms and get a little rest. It's been a long drive"

"We have each our own room?" Eve's eyes widened. She never before had her own room.

"Not exactly." Selene smiled mischievously. "You have your own room, but your father and I have to share one."

"Oh, and I already feared you'd send me away to my own room." Michael sighed relieved and grinned at Selene.

"Only if I'd be mad at you. Which I'm not. Otherwise … never, Michael. You know that." Selene's answer was barely a whisper and she looked at Michael seriously, but her eyes revealed clearly what she felt for him.

"OK, let's go!" Eve suddenly jumped, slightly embarrassed to witness the looks her parents began to exchange. But she wasn't a baby anymore and she knew that they longed to be finally alone. Ever since they have been reunited they had almost no chance to be alone and if this was it, then so be it! She looked at Michael. "Is one of these bags mine?"

Michael nodded and handed her the smaller bag. "Here! The necessary things for tonight. Tomorrow we'll arrange everything."

Eve nodded and looked at Selene expectantly. "So, where are the rooms?"

XXXXXXXXXX

"Are you sure she'll be all right?" Michael asked Selene after they entered their own room. They just left Eve in hers and he was suddenly a little worried that his daughter would be alone. Ever since he met her they always stayed together in one room and he got used to have her around all the time.

"Of course, Michael." Selene frowned at him. "Or are you trying to avoid being with me alone?" She added with a cheeky smile.

"Of course not!" Michael reassured her with his own smile while he put his arms around her waist and pulled her towards himself. "I'm just used to having her around all the time."

"Well, then get used to not having _her_ around and get used to having _me_ around." Selene wiggled out of his embrace after giving him a quick kiss on the tip of his nose and strolled towards the bathroom. "The water should be warm enough by now."

Michael looked around the room and nodded approvingly. It was not big, but looked quite comfortable with a king size bed and two wardrobes at the wall. The windows and the door obviously led to the balcony, but he couldn't see how it looked because of the dark. The floor was covered with a thick carpet, stretching almost from wall to wall and it gave a warm, cozy feeling. They had their own bathroom, while Eve had to use the one at the end of the aisle. But before he could continue his evaluation of their new home, Selene's head peeked around the door to the bathroom. And she looked at him. "Are you coming with me or do I have to drag you in here?" Pure mischievousness would be the best description of her appearance.

Michael almost jumped at the sound of her husky voice and almost tripped over the bag, he dropped the bag carelessly to the floor before as he hugged his mate. He suddenly couldn't get to her fast enough.

As he entered the bathroom, he stopped and drew a deep breath. Selene was already naked and she just stepped into a shower, while looking at him over her shoulder invitingly. In this moment he realized that they haven't really been intimate ever since they found each other in this time and his desire literally exploded. True, they've had some moments alone but it was always in haste, being afraid that they'd be caught in the act. But now it was finally the right time and atmosphere to be together again like lovers. He tore the shirt from his body, hurriedly pulled down the pants and as soon as he was naked, he followed his mate into the shower.

Selene meanwhile already opened the water and let it cascade down her skin. It was still cool and she shivered slightly, but it didn't disturb her that much. The expectation of what was to come warmed her. She felt Michael entering the cubicle and his hands snaked around her body, while his lips gently caressed her shoulder up towards the neck. He pressed his body onto hers and she could feel how aroused he was. If she hadn't been aroused before, she most definitely was now, feeling how her mate wanted her.

His hands slowly found their way up to cup her perky breasts and she moaned quietly as his fingers gently brushed her erected nipples. Then he lightly squeezed the supple flesh and caused another moan, eliciting from her throat. One of her hands reached behind her and she squeezed it between their bodies, eagerly searching for that part of Michael's body, she wanted to feel now. Slowly, she brushed against his abdomen until her searching hand reached its destination and wrapped itself around that special part of Michael's anatomy.

Michael felt her hand reaching its destination and moaned aloud while closing his eyes and holding his breath. He enjoyed the touch of her hand more than he ever did before. One of his hands still cupped one of her breasts while the other one glided over her flat belly to finally reach the desired spot between Selene's legs.

As soon as his hand reached her hot spot, Selene arched her back and threw her head backwards while moaning aloud. She almost forgot how good it felt to be fondled by her Michael and realized how much she missed their intimacy for the last few months. Her grip strengthened and as soon as Michael's hand gently but insistently caressed her, she almost cried out in ecstasy. She had to bit her lip to prevent from crying out aloud. She just squeezed the part of his anatomy she held just now even tighter.

Suddenly Michael's hands were on her shoulders and he turned her around so that she now faced him and his almost black eyes took a short, but deep look into her white ones. Then he crashed his lips on hers while one of his hands found the way to where it used to be before again.

They had never had rough sex before, but this time the passion and longing was too much and they were so eager to finally be completely together again, that they forgot the tenderness they always shared before. They didn't hesitate and as they joined their bodies, they both gasped before crashing their lips together again. Michael's hands were suddenly on her thighs and he lifted her while not breaking the most intimate contact. He pressed her towards the tiled wall and let the water rivulet down their bodies while they moved in ecstasy. The fact that the water was only lukewarm didn't disturb them at all.

They needed only a minute to reach the complete fulfillment of their desires and Selene cried out aloud when she climaxed while Michael grunted as he felt her muscles contracting while he was floating away on the waves of his own orgasm.

"Oh God, Michael! I love you!" Selene moaned while the orgasm still shook her body and she clutched to him like to a lifeline.

Michael could only press through his teeth. "I love you Selene!" The waves of pleasure washed over him and he felt his knees buckle a little before he forced himself to lean harder against Selene and the wall behind his lover.

They remained in their position, unable to let go of the pure joy they felt at the moment. The world might be going down just now, but Selene wouldn't even notice it. She only wanted to be in Michael's arms and experience the pleasure for little longer.

It took them longer to let go of pleasure than it took them to reach it. But after few minutes they were finally able to let go of each other. Well, not completely: Michael's hands were gently cupping Selene's face and his lips tenderly grazed hers, while her hands stroke his hair and travelled down and up his body.

"I love you so much Selene! You have no idea how terribly I've missed you!" Michael whispered into Selene's ear.

He felt how she momentarily strengthened her hug as she heard his words. "I may have had some sexual experiences before but nothing like this." She leaned back in his arms and looked him straight in the eyes. "I had sex, but I never made love. But with you … I never had sex with you. We always made love." She stretched towards his lips and kissed him tenderly.

After they broke the kiss, Michael's lips travelled down her neck to her shoulder. "Every time with you is the best lovemaking I've ever had. I just hope you'll not get sick of me."

"Never Michael! I already told you that vampires normally mate for life. And I intend to stay with you for the rest of my days." Selene's voice was soft, but completely honest and serious. "We should go to bed now. It's getting late and we'll have some things to arrange first thing tomorrow."

Michael nodded, although he suspected they wouldn't get much sleep this night. He already felt how desire began to build up in him again and he could sense the gentle tingling on his skin as he touched Selene's bare skin. He looked into her electric blue eyes and understood that she felt the same way. No, they wouldn't get much sleep tonight!

TBC

* * *

><p><em>AN_

_So, this was the first chapter of the new story. If you like it let me know. Or if you don't like it, tell me too. I will try to post another chapter before Christmas, but after that I don't promise anything. It might take some time between updates. But I will finish it, promise!_


	2. Chapter 2

_OK, so, here's the second chapter of this story. The chapter is a heavily rewritten story I posted a year ago for Christmas. Maybe you'll like this version better._

_The next chapter will then focus more on how they're settling down in Austria and I'll introduce a new character, known from the movie –but I'm not telling you who it is. I believe that next chapter will be published in January (or at least I hope so)._

_I appologize for possible mistakes. I'm sure there are some, but they somehow escaped me._

* * *

><p><strong>I'll Always Stay With You – Chapter 2<strong>

Few days after they moved to Selene's house in Austrian Alps, Christmas came and Michael and Eve decided that it would only be appropriate to celebrate it traditionally with Christmas tree, gifts, ornaments and everything that goes with this holiday. Not that Eve would ever before have seen how it is to celebrate Christmas, but Michael did. He explained everything to her and she also got to see few movies on the TV about this special time of year and it only made her wanting to celebrate it more.

"I still don't understand why such a fuss over a simple holiday?" Selene's voice sounded slightly annoyed and she furrowed her eyebrows deeply while looking at Michael and Eve. They have been setting up and decorating a Christmas tree for almost two hours now, adding a little thing here, changing the arrangements, looking at their work from a safe distance and correcting something yet again. She disregarded the fact, that in the morning they spent more than one hour roaming through the forest in search of an appropriate tree to set it up in the house. But … she had to admit that they found a really nice one. For a tree.

All this time Selene found absolutely no interest to help them. Just sitting there and watching them was something she couldn't stand and so she decided to do some work on the notebook on the table in the kitchen. But, after she began her doing, she found herself looking at her mate and daughter every thirty seconds, if only to check that they were OK. After one hour, she decided that it wouldn't do any good to stay there while the two people she cared about the most were in another room, obviously enjoying their activity. At least their happy voices and quiet laughter as they argued over some absolutely trivial things lead her to believe they were definitely having fun.

So, for few minutes now Selene sat on the sofa and watched them both carefully, her head tilted slightly in silent wonderment how Eve could act so much like her father. _Like father like daughter._ The phrase hit the dead center of their behavior just now. She may have inherited her looks, but her character was clearly Michael's, apart from the stubbornness, which she undoubtedly inherited from her. And Selene had to admit that she was glad Eve was more like her father than like her. She remembered how cold and unattainable she used to be before meeting Michael and opening up to him. No, Eve should not be like she had been! Even though Selene was now a changed person, she still preferred that her daughter was more after her father.

Upon hearing her question, Michael turned to her with bright eyes, showing her the wide smile on his lips. Eve followed his movement and in the instant they both turned to look at her, Selene saw unmistakably the resemblance between the father and the daughter.

"Why, have you never celebrated Christmas while you were still human, before Viktor turned you?" Michael immediately admonished himself for bringing up the thing that hurt his beloved the most … the loss of her human family. He quickly stepped over to her and before she could respond, he kissed her tenderly on the lips.

Selene asked herself for the umpteenth time, why she still always reacted so strong to his kisses. They always stirred something inside her, something she believed to have been dead for centuries. But then she met Michael and her heart began to live again. Every kiss that he gave her was a tiny revolution in her soul, every touch of his fingers to her skin caused her to shiver in enjoyment, every time they made love brought her to ecstasy. She loved him every day more. She owed her life to him. Not just in physical sense, but also emotionally speaking. She was no more the empty shell, called Selene the Death Dealer, with only one purpose in her immortal existence … hunting and killing all the lycans. She was a woman Selene, craving the touch of her soul mate, longing for his hands on her body, a mother to the daughter they conceived together in their love.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you." Michael murmured softly in her ear, his lips just inches from it and sending another jolt of passion through her body.

She leaned back in his embrace to look into his eyes and smiled gently at him. This entire smiling thing was still quite a new thing to her and she used it occasionally, however more and more often. For Michael, the moments in which she gave him her beaming, somehow shy smile, reserved for him only, were the fulfillment of his dreams. Her special smiles were rare, and that's why they were always so precious.

"Don't apologize, Michael. I might have lost my family more than six hundred years ago, but I have found a new one, a family that gives me everything I could ever wish for." Her voice was soft, but firm. She didn't want Michael to feel guilt for bringing up the horrible history of her family. "And I can only hope that I give you both at least something worth keeping." She was still wondering if they really could love her the way she loved them. Her, a death dealer, who killed thousands of lycans, ice queen who never allowed anyone to reach for her heart.

Michael looked at her in surprise. He couldn't understand why she occasionally still downplayed her importance to him and Eve so much. She was sometimes so insecure, absolutely not like a strong, stubborn and powerful vampiress that she still was.

He put the decoration he was still holding in one of his hands aside, pulled her to him and wrapped his arms around her tightly. "Selene, stop! You're giving us both much more than we deserve. You're giving us yourself. And that's more than we could ever ask for." He squeezed her tight, feeling her breath on his neck, her hair tingled his face and he inhaled her sweet scent, scent that helped him to find her few months ago, scent that sometimes seemed to drive him crazy from love and desire for her. He felt how her initially tense body quickly eased into his embrace and her arms pulled him into even tighter embrace.

Selene wrapped her arms around him too, felt how he pressed her to himself and she suddenly felt safe and loved. She knew Michael would never hurt her in any way, she knew he would protect her even with his life if necessary. Hell, he did it just a short time ago as he broke her out of the prison, the lycans put her in. He would go to the end of the world for her, just as she would do anything possible for him too. She gasped barely audible and tightened her hug.

"I love you." She breathed quietly into his ear. Suddenly she realized just how much she loved saying these three little words. Whenever she mouthed them, she felt fulfilled, relieved … she felt good. So she learned to say them more often, knowing how Michael craved to hear them too. And she realized that she should have forced herself to say them sooner. Before they have been attacked, separated and frozen for a decade.

Michael squeezed her even tighter. "I love you too."

Every further discussion was interrupted by a high pitched cry of their daughter, who noticed her parents in an intimate hug and decided to join the party. "HUGGING!" She cried and launched herself at them, spreading her arms to hug them both at the same time.

Michael laughed aloud upon the impact of Eve's small frame on him and opened one of his arms embracing Selene, to accept her too.

Eve was absolutely no more like the Subject 2, Selene met months ago. Ever since they became a family, especially since they left the coven and started their own life, she more and more often acted just like a little girl, like she should, considering her age, and less like a powerful hybrid that she was. Now she was sometimes just like a child, unburdened by the life itself and most definitely not like an immortal, knowing exactly that there was a war out there and having already taken a part in the carnage. Selene wasn't sure if she should be happy or irritated over that fact. On one hand she was happy that Eve was at least partly making up for the lost years, but on the other hand, she was well aware of the fact, that there were still dangers out there waiting for them and her daughter should be prepared to face them. Somehow she reached the conclusion, she would welcome Eve's childlike behavior when they were alone, but not encourage it while out in the open. And as if Eve would miraculously be able to read her mind, she behaved just like Selene wanted her – childlike in the circle of her family and very grown up when out in the public.

Eve squeezed her body tightly between her parents, feeling how her father's and mother's arms encircled her immediately. She knew all too well that even now Selene sometimes had problems expressing her feelings, but she knew just how much she loved her. Hell, she came for her when she was kept prisoner in Antigen building and also later she clearly showed her love! She just wasn't exactly good at showing her affection, but was getting better with each passing day. She already completely opened up to her father and her, but against other people she still acted more or less reserved and sometimes even slightly detached.

"Are you going to help us decorate the room, mom?" Eve looked at Selene with big pleading eyes, and they caused Selene to feel warm at heart.

"Why would you want me to help you? I have no feeling for such things." Selene tried to protest not really seriously, knowing that she already lost the battle with her daughter's doe eyes.

"It's not about doing it well; it's about being together and making something together. You should learn how it is to sometimes let go of everything and just enjoy the moment. I know it's hard for you, but you could at least try. Please? For me?"

Eve's words found their way into Selene's heart, just like they were intended to. She loved her daughter and her mate, she loved them more than she would have believed to be able to, more than she ever could have expected. Looking into her daughter's big pleading eyes made her resolution to remain stoic waver and she smiled openly at her. "What do you want me to do?"

Eve almost squealed in delight as she heard Selene's words and Michael's face almost split in two, so wide he grinned. Looking at him Selene suddenly got the idea that it was good that he had ears otherwise his smile might easily spread around his head. They both attacked Selene and she received two kisses, one on each cheek at the same time. Now she not only _knew_ how it felt to be loved by her family, now she also _felt_ it firsthand. She had almost forgotten how it was more than six centuries ago, while she was still human and now the memories of that time resurfaced. And deep down in her heart she admitted to herself, although perhaps a little unwillingly, for it wasn't a feeling a Death dealer would normally be fond of, that it was fantastic to feel the love of her family. She was still the most powerful vampire hybrid alive, that would never change, but somehow she felt that this love that surrounded her gave her even more strength.

They strolled towards the Christmas tree and Eve began to instruct Selene what to do. Michael watched in silent awe how the little girl managed to turn her mother into a team player, playing along with her daughter's plans. He knew the feeling of being loved, even from his former life, but also from his immortal life. Although it took Selene a long time to openly express her love for him, she even before found a way to let him know just how much she cared for him. But seeing her so at ease with their child was something new. He suddenly felt like they would be an ordinary family, preparing for the most exciting time of the year, enjoying the togetherness and sharing love.

He inhaled deeply and let out a ragged sigh. Selene instantly turned to him and looked at him with worried eyes. _I should have known she'd hear me and be worried if there's something wrong with me._ Ever since they were together again, Selene seemed to panic every time she suspected he wasn't all right, no matter if she had the reason for her worries or not. He smiled at her warmly, stepped over and took one of her hands in both of his. "Everything's fine Selene. I was just thinking that we never had such a peaceful moment in our time together, apart from that one time in the warehouse."

"Which warehouse?" Eve's voice broke the deep look Selene and Michael were exchanging.

Michael actually blushed a little and even Selene looked like she would suddenly burst out in giggles, what was so untypical for her that it seemed almost surreal. She knew very well what Michael meant. The first time she ever let her feelings free, the first time she experienced how it is to love and be loved, body and soul. The time she realized how much Michael wanted to take care of her, regardless of anything else.

"Nothing important, Eve. Your father was trying to tend for my wounds even though I told him it wouldn't be necessary. But the healer in him insisted." Selene was the first to react and she tried to give her daughter a stern look.

Eve smiled at her mischievously and nodded. "I'm sure it was just that, right. OK, I guess I get the picture. Something you two did and don't want me to know. Something that in the final consequence resulted also in my existence, I guess." Then she sighed exasperatedly. "_Mom_! I'm not a baby anymore! I know what sex is!"

"EVE!" Selene and Michael protested in unison, Michael's face getting a deeper shade of red and even Selene's cheeks colored in a slightly rosy color.

"OK, OK! Do you think that I'm so young that I don't know what making love is? I may be only twelve years old, but I know a lot of things." She suddenly fell silent and thoughtful. After a second, she added in quiet, barely audible voice. "They forced me to grow up beyond my age."

Michael and Selene exchanged the looks and Eve suddenly found herself in a sandwich of her parents. Her mood instantly lightened and she grinned up at Selene. "Now I know how a hot dog feels like."

Selene gave her an exasperated look, while Michael snorted and exploded in laughter. Eve grinned wider, seeing how she again managed to bring them both in a good mood. She might have known before knew what Christmas was, but now she knew how it was to celebrate it with one's family. And she loved it!

Almost two hours later, after the decoration works have been finished, Selene stood in the middle of the room, her ams hanging by her sides, taking in the now completely changed room. The big tree in the corner, reaching almost to the ceiling glittered in gold and red ornaments, the many tiny lamps illuminated it so that it appeared almost otherworldly. Together they also decorated the room, hanging up some garlands, ornaments, additional lamps and similar stuff. For the first time in her life, Selene felt like Christmas would really be some special time. _I've_ _never known that my house could look so nice!_ She finally admitted to herself that she was happy to have allowed her daughter to pull her into the activities which resulted in what she was now looking at.

"I hope you're not mad at us for dragging you into decorating job." Michael's arms snaked around her waist from behind and his lips softly brushed against the nape of her neck.

She put her hands over Michael's on her belly before turning in his arms so that she was now facing him and scrutinized him for a second before shaking her head. "No, I find it really nice."

His eyes drilled into hers. "Have you never celebrated Christmas before?"

"No, we never celebrated it. And after I've been turned … well, there were always more urgent things to do."

"Do I really hear a small trace of regret in your voice, Selene?" Michael cupped her cheek with his hand and softly brushed it with thumb.

Selene remained silent for few moments, turning her eyes away from Michael's, seemingly lost in her thoughts. Then she turned back to him and he could see a small trace of insecurity in her eyes. "I don't know. I feel so different. I feel …" She fought with words to find the right one, the one which would express her feelings the best. Not finding it, she started again. "I feel like there had been something missing in my life and now I'd finally found it again. And I believe to know what it is." She turned her eyes to him and he could see that they were even bigger than usually.

Without saying anything, he leaned into her and kissed her tenderly, feeling her immediate response. They remained lip locked for few moments, just enjoying the closeness.

When they separated, Michael gently ran his hand down her hair and came to rest on her cheek, his thumb idly caressing her flawless skin. "I think I know what you've been missing."

"You do?"

"Yes. I think that you've been missing someone to love and someone who'd love you back. Deep down, you're far more human than you give yourself credit, Selene. I'd say that you're more human than many humans I've met in my life."

"And you are the one, whom I've been missing all those centuries?"

"I'd like to think that I am. But not only me … there's also Eve. You love her deeply, Selene, no matter if you admit it to the others or not. You would gladly sacrifice yourself, just to save her." Michael paused and ran his finger over her slightly pouting lips, before continuing. "As I would die to protect either one of you two."

"You already died, Michael! I don't want to go through that again!" Selene's voice quivered a little as she remembered how she felt when she found him seemingly dead at the banks of Danube, after Marcus fled..

"I'm sorry to have caused you such pain, dear. It definitely wasn't my intention to die. Besides … I'm here right now, am I not? I would never leave you, Selene. I love you too much."

"I know. Just … don't ever do something like that again, understood?" Selene gently punched him on the shoulder, underlining her request. "I don't know what I would do without you."

"You would go on, Selene. You're the strongest woman I've ever met. You would keep going and fighting. For Eve."

"I don't know…" Selene trailed off, but knowing that Michael was right. But then she shook her head slightly and looked into her husband's eyes with determined eyes. "Why are we discussing such sad things instead of celebrating Christmas? I thought it should be an occasion to be happy , or did I get it wrong?"

Michael smiled wide. "I don't know, my love. Maybe it's our lives that got to us. But I surely don't want to be sad now. I want to be as happy as I've been after I found you again." He crashed his lips on hers and kissed her passionately.

"Oh no, not again!" Eve's whiny voice interrupted them and they looked in the direction from where their daughter's voice came, gasping in surprise as their eyes set upon her.

"Eve?" Selene looked flabbergasted at her daughter.

Michael's lips curled up in a smile, wider smile, widest smile and he finally began to laugh aloud.

"I don't know what's so funny?" Eve sounded offended.

Michael got a funny look from his wife too and fought hard to get his laughter under control. "You look amazing, Eve!"

Eve perked up and gazed proudly at her parents, the red Santa cap slipping slightly to the side of her head and she corrected it immediately.

"Where did you get this … this …?" Michael pointed at her cap, drawing small circles in the air with his outstretched finger, still looking immensely amused.

"David bought it for me and forced me to take it with me as we left the coven, saying it would come to use soon." Eve explained patiently.

Michael finally got his laughter under control and pointed to the corner of the room, where different wrapped packets were stashed. "Eve, could you please arrange the gifts under the tree?" He softly said to his daughter and she nodded eagerly, skipping over to the parcels.

Michael opened his arms for Selene and she walked into his embrace again, wrapping her own arms around him tightly. She leaned her head against his chest, listening to the thumping of his heart, feeling his strong arms encircling her tightly. The beating of Michael's heart was the most beautiful music she ever heard and she hoped she would be able to listen to it for a very long time.

Michael felt his heart swelling from joy. He finally had his beloved Selene back; she gave him a beautiful daughter, whom he loved endlessly. They managed to destroy all lycan dens in Budapest. They had allies, should they need help. He was happier than ever before. Sure, tomorrow would inevitably bring new fights, but he somehow knew that they, as a family, would stand through everything, manage all the challenges together.

"I love you." Selene softly whispered and felt how Michael's heart began beating faster upon hearing her words. She lifted her head and stared into Michael's face.

Michael looked into Selene's dark brown pools and in this moment he loved her almost more than his heart could bear. "I love you too Selene. Now, tomorrow, forever. I want to spend eternity with you." His throat felt strangely constricted and he didn't trust himself to say anything more.

Suddenly Selene felt how her lips curled upwards in a beautiful smile almost out of her control. "Maybe this all Christmas thing isn't that bad."

"No, it isn't!" Michael agreed and gently laid his lips on hers. The kiss started gentle but became more demanding with each passing second and they soon drifted off into their own private little world.

After they returned to earth, Michael leaned his forehead to Selene's and gazed into her unwavering eyes. "Merry Christmas, Selene."

"Merry Christmas to you too, my love." Selene whispered back, closed her eyes and at least for a moment she felt safe, content, loved.

A sudden impact of Eve's slender frame against their bodies shook them out of their reveries and they looked at their daughter, who was now squeezing them both and gazed into their faces. "Merry Christmas, mom. Merry Christmas, dad."

They both smiled and Selene beat Michel to answer. She bowed and gave Eve a tender kiss on the forehead. "Merry Christmas, Eve."

Michael followed immediately after his mate and squeezed Eve tightly. "Merry Christmas, dearest."

For few moments they just stared into each other's eyes, feeling that they were a family. The family, which would never abandon any member and would always fight for them.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

_Thank you for your reviews and visits to this story. I'm glad you like it and can only hope you'll stay with me for the rest of the ride. So, here's the next chapter. In first two chapters it might have looked like they would be living a fairy tale, but things never run smoothly, especially not for an immortal family of such remarkable capabilities._

* * *

><p><strong>I'll Always Stay With You – Chapter 3<strong>

Michael looked at Selene with a big smile on his lips. The view that offered itself to his eyes, caused his heart to beat a bit faster. The cold vampiress, the best of Death dealers, the unattainable ice princess of the Ordoghaz coven, the unrequited love interest of Kraven, the regent, who met his end by the hands of Marcus Corvinus, was looking anything but what her fame was.

They were slowly strolling through the snow covered forest, Eve running around like an excited child, one moment in front of them, in the next one on one side, just to fall back, inspecting everything she found thoroughly, wondering over the things the winter forest had to offer to her. She never before had a chance to experience the nature like this and everything was new and exciting for the young hybrid and she ingested everything fervently. The snowflakes, slowly sailing from the skies to the ground rounded up the picture of almost perfect winter fairytale.

Selene linked her arm with Michael and she walked at his side with a barely noticeable but nevertheless present smile on her lips. Her face tilted upwards every now and then, just to feel the snowflakes settle on her sensitive skin. Whenever she did it, she also closed her eyes and enjoyed the feeling and her smile grew a fraction wider, without her being aware of it.

"I thought you knew the feeling of the snowflakes on your skin before, Selene?" Michael's words sounded more like a statement than a question. He knew exactly that she knew what snow was, hell, they even had some experience with it after they killed Viktor and ran away from Marcus. Therefore he was slightly perplexed over Selene's strange behavior. But at the same time it made his heart sing in joy as he saw her so relaxed and obviously content.

Selene let few moments pass by before she turned to him and answered. "Of course I know snow. But I've never before experienced it in broad daylight. I've only ever felt the snow during the night. And even vampires don't see _everything_ at night."

"Oh! Sorry." Michael responded a bit sheepishly, thinking that he could have worked it out by himself.

"Don't be." Selene gave him a slight smile. "Because of you I can see it during daytime for the first time in centuries."

"Well, it wasn't exactly my doing." Michael sounded a bit confused.

"Not directly. But I would have never met Alexander Corvinus if it wasn't for you." Selene clarified for her mate. Suddenly she strengthened her grip on his arm and pulled him closer to herself.

"Are you cold?" Michael's voice was immediately laced with worries. He took a good look at her; she wore a warm woolen pullover, a thick coat and fluffy, fur-lined boots. The tasseled cap completed the picture of a beautiful young woman, taking a walk with her beloved, while her hands were stuck in thick gloves.

"No. I feel warm. Warmer than I've felt in six centuries." Selene answered and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. And she wasn't lying. She was wearing much more than she usually did in winter and Michael's warm body next to hers additionally warmed her up.

Michael just wanted to answer her, as he suddenly felt a presence. A presence of _something_. He stopped dead in his tracks and cast a quick glance towards his daughter, just to see the she also stopped and stared into the same direction as he, her face devoid of childlike expression she wore before. He also felt how Selene tensed under his arm, which he had put around her waist.

"What …?" Eve tried to speak, but the howling from the distance interrupted her.

"Lycans!" Selene's eyes instantly turned icy blue and she tensed further. Her body was like a bow, just waiting to explode and release the deadly load.

But Michael held his mate tightly. He sniffed the air quickly and dismissed her remark with a shook of his head. "No, not lycans. Something else."

Selene was just about to get angry that he didn't let her act upon her feelings, but his words stopped her and caused her to look into his face. "What?"

"I'm not exactly sure." Michael looked completely concentrated and answered very quietly, while his eyes searched in the direction from where the howls were still echoing.

"Look!" Eve suddenly spoke quietly and pointed towards the horizon, where a small clearing in the forest could be seen.

Michael and Selene concentrated their gazes on the position Eve showed them and suddenly Michael's face relaxed as he smiled slightly. "No, definitely not lycans. Wolves!"

And true enough, now Selene could also see the pack of white wolves on the clearing, jumping around each other in obvious playful mood. The five of them were running to and fro, playing with each other, obviously using the thick layer of snow as their playground, while the biggest one stood a little aside and looked into their direction.

"He sees us." Michael tilted his head towards Selene while keeping his eyes on the guarding wolf. "The Alpha."

Selene for the first time looked at these animals differently. She no longer connected them with lycans, she only saw a family, enjoying the obvious affection between the members and the guardian, who was taking care that nothing and no one would surprise and endanger them.

"He's beautiful." She whispered almost subconsciously.

Her remark caused Michael to turn to her abruptly with disbelief written all over his face. "Beautiful?" He couldn't believe that his mate, the deadliest Death dealer, the vampiress, who killed thousands of lycans, expressed admiration for an animal, which was in all aspects related to lycans.

"Yes! He takes care that nothing happens to his family." Selene confirmed her statement and looked into Michael's eyes. As she saw his astonished look, she frowned a little. "What? Should I hate and despise him just because he reminds me of lycans?"

Michael weakly nodded. "Yes, to be honest … I expected something like that."

Eve meanwhile joined her parents and they jointly looked at the wolfish family. Now she turned to her father and frowned at him, but her voice as she spoke was clearly showing her amusement. "Mom's changed. Don't forget it, dad!"

"It seems that I'm forgetting a lot of things I shouldn't." Michael smiled apologetically and squeezed Selene tighter. "I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For not understanding how much you've changed. For expecting something I shouldn't have."

A small smile tugged at the corners of Selene's lips before she decided not to say anything more. She turned back to the pack in the snow, just to see the alpha male, still looking into their direction. "He's not afraid of us? Why not?"

"He senses the lycan part in me and in Eve. And he senses that you mean them no harm. They're smart animals, the wolves." Michael cleared while he also looked at the wolf, who was now staring at them with his head held high and sniffing the air. As if he could hear him, the wolf howled at them shortly, before lowering his head and looking at them again. It was obvious that the animal had no fear of them. But on the other hand, it had absolutely no intention to chase them away. The wolf was just keeping an eye on them.

For few moments they just stared one at another before the wolf slowly, almost majestically turned towards his family and slowly trotted towards them. As soon as they noticed their leader, they stopped fooling around and looked in his direction. The Alpha didn't even stop at them, but continued towards the forest and all other animals slowly followed him and disappeared into the dense forest.

Eve, Selene and Michael remained unmoving for few more moments and just stared after the wolves, which already vanished between the trees, making use of their white colored fur to disguise their appearance to untrained as well as trained eye. Then Selene turned towards Michael and shivered a little. "Maybe we should return to the house. It's getting cold."

Michael knew that it wasn't just the cold that caused Selene to shiver and wanting to return to the house. He remembered the last night, as she woke up whimpering and sweating, trashing around in the bed. She was occasionally still plagued by nightmares but only last night she admitted to him and Eve that it were the nightmares of her kidnapping by the lycans, the torture she had been exposed to.

Last night, as soon as Michael noticed the distress of his mate, he tried to calm her down, but failed utterly until he almost rudely woke her up. She resisted his arms with all of her strength and almost bit him once or twice, before he shook her out of her nightmare. As soon as she woke up, her eyes widened in fear and he could see them, flickering over his body, fearing what she might have inflicted upon him in her sleep.

It took her quite a long time to calm down, but when she did she fell on his chest and whimpered softly, finally allowing him to help her, finally telling him what tortured her in her dreams.

Eve, who had been awakened by her mother's cries too, joined them and they both held Selene in loving embrace, just like Selene and Michael held Eve in the coven as she had her nightmares once again. The arms of both persons that meant everything to her, finally calmed Selene down and after a long talk and revelation to them both, she finally fell asleep again, albeit this time serene, not disturbed by nightmares.

And so Michael believed, especially after he saw barely visible, but for him clearly detectable, haunted look on Selene's face, that it wasn't the cold that bothered her, but the lingering effect of the nightmares, which, on their turn were still curbed by the terrible experience with the torturous lycans not so long ago.

"Of course, Selene. Let's go back; we'll lit up the fireplace and make ourselves comfortable and warm." He avoided mentioning the real reason why she wanted to go home, not wanting to embarrass her.

Selene somehow knew that Michael guessed the real reason why she wanted to go home, but was thankful that he didn't bring it up openly. She still couldn't accept the fact that she, the headstrong, stubborn Death dealer could be influenced so much by something as irrational as nightmares. She looked at him and gave him a small, but thankful smile. "That would be great. Thanks!"

Eve also suspected that the cold alone couldn't be the reason that her mother suddenly wanted to end the stroll and asked to return to the house. She noticed the slightly distraught expression on her face and interpreted it correctly.

Immediately after they returned to the house, Michael started a fire in the open fireplace, regardless of the fact, that the house was comfortably warm. He saw Selene shivering a little from time to time and as she even hugged herself, he knew that the nightmares caught up with her and he wanted to offer her all comfort that he could.

Selene sat on the sofa, facing the fireplace in which a big fire was already blazing and felt the heat of it on her face. Slowly her shivers stopped, but she still looked absentminded and somehow her eyes got lost in the infinity, not really seeing anything around her.

Eve retreated to her room, sensing that her parents needed a little time on their own, stating that she was tired and wanted to rest a little. Even though Selene as well as Michael knew that it was only an excuse, they didn't try to stop her.

Michael's arm, which snaked around her shoulders and pulled her body close to his, finally shook Selene out of her reveries. She turned to look into Michael's face, in his warm, worried eyes and she smiled a little. "I'm OK, Michael, really!"

But Michael was anything but convinced by her statement. It actually only curbed his worries. He tilted Selene's head towards him. "Selene, if I learned anything about you, then I know that when you say you're OK, you're anything but. Please, talk to me! I know that you're hurting and I'd do anything to help you. But you have to let me in. Please!"

For few moments Selene gazed into Michael's compassionate face in silence, stony expression on her face. In her mind, thousands of thoughts tumbled one over another, causing her head to almost spin.

Michael already believed she wouldn't even answer him, as she suddenly opened her mouth and spoke in a pain filled voice. "I'm sorry, Michael. I don't want to burden you with my problems. You have enough of yours."

"Nonsense! We are a family and sharing a pain is always better than bottling everything up. Selene, when will you finally get into that hard, cute head of yours, that you are no more alone, that you have me and Eve that we love you and care for you!"

A little taken aback by Michael's outburst, Selene tried to find a right way to explain to him what she wanted him to understand – that she loved him too much to burden him additionally. But another look into his warm eyes steered her away from that idea and she muttered instead. "I can't get those lycans that tortured me and almost killed me out of my head."

"Oh, Selene! I'm so sorry that I couldn't protect you!" Michael sighed and kissed the top of her head. "If only I could turn back time …"

Selene finally let go of her reservations and clutched at him for dear life. She pressed her face into his shoulder and sobbed. "I was so afraid I'd never see you and Eve again! I was so scared that I'd never again get to tell you how much I love you. But I was even more afraid they'd succeed in luring you into the trap and do something to you or even kill you. I couldn't even think of you being tortured and I was glad that it was me, not you …" Her words got lost in soft sobbing and she pressed her face harder into him.

Michael was astonished. Not because she had such emotional breakdown, but because she was even while the beasts tortured her, more afraid for his safety than for her life. He gently stroked her hair and whispered in her ear. "I love you so much Selene! Without you my life has no sense and should I loose you … well, I'd probably loose all my reasons to live. But you should know one thing … no matter where, no matter when, no matter why … I'll always come after you, even if it cost me my life. You're the best thing that aver happened to me and I'm sure as hell not letting you go. Not now, not ever! Do you hear me? Ever!"

Selene slowly lifted her face to look into Michael's eyes and slowly nodded. Michael gently wiped the tears from her cheek with his hand and kissed her eyes, one after another. His action resulted in slight smile spreading over Selene's face. After he pulled back a little and looked into her still closed eyes, she obviously sensed his look and opened her eyes to reveal her brown orbs, gazing at him lovingly. "Thank you!" Whispered words, but they meant everything to Michael.

"You don't have to thank me, Selene. You've saved my life often enough. I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you. So … it should be _me_, thanking _you_ and not vice versa."

Selene shook her head slightly. "No, I'm thanking you for being here for me, for helping me and … most of all … for loving me."

"Oh, Selene!" A sigh escaped Michael's lips, before he brought them to hers and kissed her passionately.

XXXXXXXXXX

The sky was clear and only few small clouds sailed across it, not omitting the sun in any way as Michael entered the village. He looked around to find a store he was looking for. He needed few items for their household and Selene directed him towards the village. Actually, she wanted to go by herself, but he insisted she stayed at home with Eve. She'd had a rough night before and she was exhausted. Well, as exhausted as a most powerful vampire could be. Reluctantly she accepted and she and Eve crept into a big bed, intending to read some book while he was away.

The whiteness of the new snow in the sunshine caused Michael to narrow his eyes and he blinked in the scenery before him. The narrow road, leading through the village was well populated, the majority of the people were probably the residents, but he suspected quite a few were the tourists too. At least he believed them to be, according to their behavior. The residents wouldn't look at every shop window and curiously stare at their surroundings, now would they?

_No wonder that there're so many people._ He remembered that it was Saturday and the residents were at home, probably doing their rounds, meeting friends, just walking around or anything. He looked around and quickly spotted the small store, Selene told him about and he pointed himself towards it.

The store was really small, but he managed to get everything he needed and after greeting the store owner friendly, thinking how lucky he was that she spoke English, he stepped outside and stopped for a second so that his eyes got used to the blinding whiteness all around him.

He turned to start towards their house as he instantly stopped dead in his tracks. Not very far away, in the midst of other people, he noticed a familiar face. _Adam!_ It shot through his brain. The man was a good decade older than he was the last time he saw him, but he still had no problems recognizing him.

Memories of the events more than a decade ago, as he had been followed by two lycans in the hospital in Budapest resurfaced and he remembered that Adam was unknowingly the one to hand him over to the lycans. Not that he would blame him now, but still …

Luckily, his former colleague was looking the other way and didn't notice him just yet. Michael quickly lifted the collar and pulled the woolen cap deeper over his forehead, turning halfway towards the store window, feigning interest in the exhibited items in it. He carefully looked at Adam and decided he'd try to follow him. He had to know what was he doing here and if it was a pure coincidence or something more than that.

Adam strolled along the street, looking curiously at the passersby and the surroundings, not noticing the man, hiding his face, following him in safe distance. Whenever he turned around, the figure froze and turned aside so that he couldn't see its face. Adam's behavior was almost perfect behavior of a curious tourist, a visitor and nothing spoke of him being on a mission of some dark sort.

They walked along the road for few minutes before Adam stopped in front of a small inn, looked up at the sing over the entrance door and finally entered the building.

Michael waited for few minutes to see if Adam would leave the building again, but, as he saw that he obviously wasn't coming out right now, he slowly approached the inn and memorized the name on the shield over the door. It was a pension and he suspected Adam might be staying in it. He would have to find out, but not now. Now he had to return to his two women.

He turned around and started in the direction of their house. While he walked, he tried to find a plausible explanation why would Adam be here. Was it just a coincidence? Or was it deliberately? If it wasn't a coincidence, who would have known they would be here? They told no one and he was sure that Selene never revealed this property to anyone but him and Eve.

While contemplating these possibilities and his next course of action, he already arrived home and stopped surprised before the door. Shit_! I have no idea how I got back here! I'm getting too careless!_

After he entered the house, he heard Eve's laughter, coming from the kitchen. His girls were obviously up and were doing something in the kitchen. A smile crept over his face as he also heard Selene's amused voice, explaining something to their daughter. He put the bag with purchased items on the floor and stepped towards the kitchen.

The scene in the kitchen made him stop in his tracks and admire his two girls. Eve was sitting on the counter and giggling while holding a mug, which was, he suspected, filled with warm blood, while Selene leaned against the counter, turned halfway towards her daughter, smiling at her. Her left arm, propped against the counter was idly playing with another mug, positioned on the flat surface. They were both wearing the morning gowns and the relaxed expressions on their faces warmed his heart.

"Ah, here's our lost man!" Selene turned to look at him with slightly raised eyebrows and a quizzical smile on her lips. But her eyes greeted him warmly.

He stepped over to her and gathered her delicate frame in his strong arms, kissing her tenderly. "I was never lost."

Eve giggled at his words and received a kiss on her cheek for reward.

Suddenly Michael got serious and looked at Selene. "I've seen someone I know in the village."

Selene's face instantly got the stony expression and her eyes looked at her mate coldly. "Whom?"

"Adam. My friend from the times before I've been turned."

Selene shook her head. "I don't know him. Is he a threat?"

Michael shrugged while his eyes swept from Selene to Eve and back. "I have no idea how he could be here. But I will find out. He's apparently staying at the inn."

"Will we have to leave already?" Eve's tiny voice caused Selene to turn towards her daughter and her face softened instantly. As she looked into her daughter disappointed face, she instantly knew that Eve liked this house very much.

Eve was sad. Or, to say it more correctly … she was _very_ sad. For the first time in her life she felt at home. She had her parents, they lived in a house she liked very much and the prospects of being forced to move already disturbed her.

Michael, as well as Selene, noticed the sadness on their daughter's face and turned to his mate, silently pleading with her to reassure their precious girl that everything would be all right.

Selene knew that it was risky to stay here, but she couldn't bring it over her heart to tell it to her mate and her daughter so directly. She saw sadness on Eve's face, she saw plead in Michael's eyes and she swallowed with difficulty. Every fiber of her being told her they should leave, but … "Well, I guess we could stay a little longer." She said determined, more determined than she actually felt. _Dear god, don't let me make a mistake by staying here and endanger the lives of Eve and Michael._

Eve's face looked like a bright light and Michael grinned from ear to ear, causing Selene to feel warm inside. But she had to let them know. "But we must find out why this Adam is here. If there's any chance for us being discovered, we'll have to move immediately. Is that clear?" Her voice was more authoritative than she wanted it to be. But there could be no misunderstanding in this matter. She would do anything, _anything_, to protect these two souls.

Michael nodded knowingly. He reached for Selene's hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze. "I don't think Adam even knows what we are. But I'll find out what is he doing here."

"Do that." Selene's voice was still firm, but warmer than before.

"Thank you, mom!" Eve was suddenly hugging and squeezing Selene with surprising strength, causing Michael to chuckle at the sight of Selene, who flailed with her arms a little before regaining her balance and enveloping Eve in a hug too.

"Just don't gain any false hopes, Eve. We will have to move eventually. It wouldn't be wise to get too attached to a house." Selene felt like she had to clarify the situation to Eve.

"Sure. We both know that, Selene. But … look at it from the bright side." Michael turned to Eve and caressed her hair. "Home is where the ones you love live, not the house in which you live. And we will always be together."

Eve looked at her father with bright eyes. "Promise?"

"Promise!"

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

**I'll Always Stay With You – Chapter 4**

Pulling the soft, warm blanket higher to her chin, Eve grinned at her mother, who was curled beside her under the same blanket and noticed that she gave her a strange look. "What? I'm cold!"

Selene grinned back and her slightly withered look changed into a soft one when she saw her daughter's big eyes, gazing at her innocently. "Of course!" _Like she would need the blanket! I guess she just wants to cuddle a bit with me._

Eve's reaction confirmed Selene's suspicions. A sly smile appeared on the girl's lips and she shuffled a little closer to her mother. "Besides … it's really nice to just enjoy the moment with my mom. It's something I dreamt about in the years when they kept me in the Antigen. A happy thought, a wish I hoped to be able to experience someday, but feared it would be just another castle in clouds, just another apparition. As years went by I slowly began to believe I'd never meet my parents at all." As she spoke, her face got a slightly sad expression, but as soon as her eyes met with Selene's she smiled happily at the vampiress. "Now I know that it's true and I'm entitled to enjoy it, am I not?"

Eve's distress clearly got to the once cold heart of the former Death dealer. She almost instinctively put her arm around Eve's shoulders and pulled her into a hug. "Of course you are Eve. And I am too, agreed?" She looked into the happy smiling face of the young girl and her lips curled into a small smile immediately. _I never believed that I could really be a mother, that I could really love someone. And yet … here I am, a mother, being in love with the father of my child …_

Without answering, Eve stretched to her mother's face and gave her a kiss on the cheek, sending Selene in a state of slight shock. True, she was used to receive such signs of affection from Michael, but not from Eve. As long as she could remember, Eve never kissed her just like that.

Selene's slightly baffled expression caused Eve to giggle quietly at her. "Why do you look so flabbergasted, mom? I only gave you a kiss. As a thank-you for being my mom."

Selene quickly overcame the surprise, caused by unexpected action of her baby and reapplied her usual stoic expression, even though her eyes sparkled a little more than before. "Oh, nothing. I was just a little surprised you would do something like that. Maybe I still have to learn how to do all this 'being mother' stuff."

"Believe me, you're doing fine! I couldn't wish for a better mom, really." Eve reassured her with serious expression. She meant it wholeheartedly and wanted her mother to know it too.

Selene's stoic expression was wiped away like Eve would swing the magic wand in front of her face. "Really? You really think so?" Slightly insecure voice and a clear longing to have it confirmed told Eve everything.

"Yes, mom. I really think so. You're the best mom and dad is the best dad I could have ever dreamt of."

Selene nodded slightly, seemingly lost in her thoughts as she suddenly remembered that there was one topic she really wanted to discuss with her daughter. Issue, which every sentient being has to resolve sooner or later with their offspring. "Tell me something Eve. As we left Budapest I couldn't help but notice that there seemed to be something going on between you and David. Something more than just pure friendship."

Eve blushed furiously upon hearing her mother's question and she squirmed under the blanket, trying desperately not to look embarrassed and failing utterly. "I don't know what you mean, mom."

Selene noticed her daughter's bright red face and grinned in her thoughts at realization that they were right with Michael as they suspected there would be more than friendship evolving between their daughter and their vampire ally. But she wouldn't let go of this bone until she licked it clear. "I believe you know exactly what I mean, Eve. So don't try to lead me to a wrong path and don't try to avoid my question." Her voice sounded very authoritative; however, a subtle amusement could still be noticed in it.

Eve tried to hide her burning face, knowing that it betrayed her too easily. _Damn! Why do I have to carry my heart on a sleeve like that? Why can't I be more like my mom, hiding my emotions almost perfectly! _She squirmed a little more before she finally decided she'd humor her mother. "I think I like him. As a friend and … maybe … even more than just as a friend." She looked sheepishly into her mother's face after making this revelation, hoping for the best and fearing the worst.

Selene's face was a mask of detachment and no emotions could be read from it. Even her eyes, normally much more expressive, remained stone passive while she gazed into her daughter's questioning face.

Waiting for her mother's reply, Eve slowly grew nervous and even squirmed a little. Seconds ticked off and with each passing one, Eve became more worried if she hadn't made a mistake by admitting to her feelings for the young vampire.

Selene tried her best to maintain the stony face while she fought vigorously against the urge to grin wide at her squirming daughter. _She might be stronger than I am, but she's still my baby and fears my reactions. Wonder why?_ Selene's thoughts raced and she finally came to the conclusion that it was the normal mother daughter relationship. Daughters, no matter how strong they might be, would always respect and in a sense fear their mothers. As she realized this simple truth, she could no longer maintain her mask and her eyes began to smile, while her lips curled into a big grin.

Eve couldn't hide the relief as she saw her mother grinning at her wider than she ever saw her before. "You're not mad?" She tried to reassure herself and put her mind at peace, still feeling slightly hesitant.

Selene shook her head. "Of course not! How could I be mad at you for having emotions, for feeling things. I just want you to be happy. However, I would suggest you wait a few years more. You're still very young and I wouldn't want you to get hurt. Hell, I waited for a very long time to meet the right man." Her eyes suddenly got the faraway look, like she would be in another time and place. She remembered how long she thought of herself of being not capable of feeling something for someone. Until Michael crossed her path.

Sensing that her mother was in some faraway time and place, Eve suddenly realized that she just might have a chance to find out exactly how her mother felt as she met her father. They never told her how they met and this was probably the perfect opportunity to find out. "How did you and dad meet, mom? Did you love him from the first moment on?" Her voice was already bold and questioning.

Selene needed few moments to catch on her daughter's question and she swiveled her head to look into Eve's eyes. Her eyes refocused on the young girl and for a moment she thought of dismissing her question, but then realized that it might not be bad for Eve to know how her parents met. She pulled her daughter tighter to herself. "Well, I was out, hunting lycans with two of my fellow Death dealers. We followed two lycans, clearly heading to the subway station in Budapest and as I was waiting there for them, I suddenly saw _that_ man. Drenched like a drowning rat and yet the handsomest man I've ever seen. He looked at me and he was the first one in centuries not to avert his eyes. Moreover, he seemed to be fascinated by me and … as strange as it appeared to me … I was also fascinated by him."

Eve snuggled closer to her mother and listened to her dreamy voice, explaining her how she met her father.

XXXXXXXXXX

Michael put the axe aside and wiped the sweat from his forehead with his sleeve. He was wearing military style pants and just thin shirt with long sleeves. And still he felt how, despite the chill of the morning air, his body warmed up immensely. He set out to prepare some more wood for the open hearth, for they were running low on its supply. Seeing how Selene and Eve appreciated the warmth of the open fire, he felt obliged to take care that they wouldn't be disappointed.

He grinned in thoughts as he remembered how Selene adopted a trait to curl on the couch before the hearth, tightly pressing her body to his in the evening. Just last evening they were also staying there long after Eve had gone to bed. They discussed the unexpected sighting of Michael's old friend, Adam, and came to the conclusion that they would wait for a day or two before investigating further.

Michael was almost sure that Adam could not be here on purpose and that it was most probably just coincidence. He remembered Adam as quite a good friend, not the one to side up with some dark forces.

Selene was hesitant at first, but after Michael told her few experiences and stunts he gained and delivered in his time together with Adam, she slowly began to accept his reasoning and agreed with his proposal to wait for a day or two before investigating the matter. But she was unmovable in her condition: Michael was not allowed to go anywhere near the village before they knew exactly if Adam was here just coincidentally or on purpose.

As he remembered what followed their talk, he smiled happily. Yes, they continued their talk, or to say it more correctly, their coupling, in their room and it took them quite a long time before they finally got to get some rest. Maybe _Eve's going to get a sibling sometime? Wouldn't it be nice to have another child, this time living through everything a parent should? Making up for all the time we have been deprived of during Eve's growing up._

He picked up an armful of prepared wood and headed for the house. While slowly walking towards the entrance door, he squinted at the sun, which shone brightly from the clear blue sky. No clouds could be seen anywhere, all in all it was a beautiful winter's day. Even the biting cold was giving place to slightly warmer air, warmed by the sun rays. He suddenly got the idea to go out with Selene. No matter how much he loved Eve, he wanted to spend few hours with his beloved vampiress alone. He was sure Eve wouldn't mid. Selene … well, she could represent an obstacle. He grinned again at the thought how overprotective Selene became over her daughter.

As he entered the house, he could hear Selene's soft voice, speaking to Eve and he just caught on the last words. "… he didn't obey me and went out to the village to get some food and I had to save him from the policemen, who already shot him a few times, so that he was losing too much blood. Again!"

He stopped and listened. He remembered all too well how he tried to ingest normal food, even though Selene told him it would be lethal. _You were right, Selene! Like almost always! I should have learned to listen to you by then._ He shook his head as he remembered his own stupidity, which almost cost him his life. Hadn't Selene returned to save his sorry ass, he wouldn't be standing here right now. In fact, there wouldn't have been any Eve either.

Eve's voice was revealing her astonishment and a slight note of amusement. "So he was really such a …"

"Idiot!" Selene interrupted her daughter with amused voice. Michael could almost see how she nodded in contempt. "But that's why I love him so much. He's so impulsive, so emotional that he even thawed my heart and forced me to feel again. Without him I'd probably still be running around, killing lycans, believing in all the lies that the elders told me. I'd still be just a Death dealer and nothing more." Her voice betrayed how much she in truth valued the fact that she was now a mother and a mate to a loving man.

Before Selene could talk further, he entered the room, his heart singing in happiness over the words he just heard from Selene. He saw Selene and Eve, cuddled together under a warm blanket on the couch and they both looked up at him in amusement.

Smiling, Eve turned to Selene. "Mom, do you think he heard how you characterized him?"

"I'm sure he did. After all, his hearing is even better than mine." Selene looked at him with slightly tilted head and spoke a little defiantly as if trying to show him that she wouldn't back down from her words.

Michael grinned at them, but continued his way to the hearth first. Only after putting down his load of wood, he straightened up and turned to look at his family. "Oh, I heard you all right, Selene. Not only the 'idiot' part." He let it at that and stepped over to them.

Selene looked up at him expectantly. Even though she was already used to his tenderness and affection his next action surprised her a little.

Michael looked at her for few seconds before leaning down to her, taking her face between his palms and kissing her gently. The kiss lasted only for a few seconds, but after their lips parted, he whispered softly. "I love you too Selene. More than you can imagine."

Eve giggled quietly upon seeing her parents acting so loving towards each other and felt like this was the best place to be. She belonged! She finally found her place under the sun, her place with the family that loved her and cared for each other.

Selene was slightly taken aback for a moment, but quickly responded to Michael's act by pulling her hands from under the blanket and cupping his face in them. She savored the kiss and reciprocated it whole-heartedly.

Eve's giggling finally brought Michael and Selene out of their trance-like fixation on each other and they turned to their daughter. "What's so funny?" Michael asked his daughter, barely suppressing a chuckle.

"Nothing! Or everything! Depends on how you look at it." Eve managed to stop giggling and answered. Then she got serious. "I finally know how it is to have a family, to have mom and dad and how it is if they love each other. " She paused. "And me!" She added after a second.

"I'm sorry, Eve." Selene's voice was flat, but her eyes looked at her daughter as seeking redemption.

"You have nothing to be sorry about, mom. And neither do you, dad!" Eve turned from Selene to Michael. "It wasn't your fault that I have been kept like an animal. I'm sure you wouldn't allow it if you knew."

"No, we wouldn't. We'd sooner tear down the whole Antigen company than allow something like that to happen to our daughter." Selene nodded seriously, but then her lips turned up slightly. "Actually … I _did_ tear the company down."

"Yes, you did mom. You did." Eve giggled again.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Are you sure we will find any blood there?" Michael turned towards Selene while they drove along the road towards the first bigger settlement, where they hoped to find a hospital with some blood supplies.

Selene, who managed to convince Michael to let her drive this time, turned her eyes to her mate for a second, frowning slightly. "They have a hospital there. I suppose they must have some supplies of blood too."

Michael kept his gaze on Selene's profile and admired her beauty. _How is it possible that I'm always so smitten by her, even though we've been together for quite a long time now? Even though we have a beautiful daughter? _"I guess you're right." He turned back to stare through the windshield. He seemed lost in thoughts and his eyes got that hundred mile stare, proving that he was deeply pondering over something.

Selene sensed his absent-mindedness and turned her face towards him again. Despite her usual very fast driving, she forcefully controlled herself to drive within the speed limits. OK, just a little bit faster, but not too much, for being stopped by notoriously and painfully rigorous Austrian police officers was the last thing she wanted to be involved in at the time. "Is something wrong, Michael?" A trace of worry etched her voice.

Michael suddenly smiled, as if he'd just been awakened from a beautiful dream and turned to look at Selene. For few moments he remained silent, he just smiled at his mate lovingly.

"What?" Selene's forehead creased slightly.

Now Michael grinned at her boyishly before answering. "Do you remember what I asked you a while ago on the shore of Lake Balaton?"

Selene suddenly felt as if her heart would skip a beat. She of course knew perfectly well what he was asking her, but decided to tease him a little. "I'm not quite sure." She creased her forehead further, giving away the image of someone, deeply thinking and trying to remember something.

Michael's grin widened. He could read Selene's once so expressionless face so well now and he could see that she was just teasing him. "Oh, nothing that important. Just if you would marry me."

Selene was now absolutely sure her heart skipped a beat and then began beating at twice the normal rate. "Oh, that! Yes, I remember. And I said that I would. So … what about it?"

"I was thinking that it might be the right time to do it." Michael answered softly, barely audibly. His eyes shone at Selene with all his love and adoration, he felt towards his vampiress.

Now Selene couldn't keep her poker face anymore. She spotted a small parking space at the side of the road and stopped the car abruptly. As soon as the car stood still, she fully turned towards Michael with shining eyes. "Do you, really?"

Michael saw her bright eyes, beginning to turn into the vampire icy blue and reached for her to pull her towards him. The safety belt stopped him and he fumbled around the clip to release it. Despite slight problems, he managed to get it unbuckled quickly and in next moment Selene, who also unbuckled, found herself in his arms. "Yes! I want to marry you as soon as possible Selene. Let's become a real family. Let's …" His verbal diarrhea was stopped by Selene's lips, locking on his fiercely.

This kiss was something else entirely from the one he gave her as he came in this morning. It was fiery, demanding and raw, but full of emotion, unsuppressed emotion. And it lasted a lot longer than the one before.

"Are you sure? Really sure?" Selene wanted to be reassured that it was really what he wanted. She might have been a little skeptic about his proposal before, but meanwhile she accepted the idea with all of her heart and she wanted to be sure that Michael really meant it and was not just saying it because of who knows which reason.

Michael leaned back in the embrace just to nod at her reassuringly. "Yes, Selene, it's what I want. It's what I want most of all."

Selene pretended to think for a while, before beaming at him. "Well, if you're sure, then we just might go on with it. But I have to warn you that I'll probably be the worst bride ever. At least I'll probably be the oldest." She snorted quietly. "That is, if you're ready to marry someone so much older than you at all."

Michael grinned happily at her and shook his head. "I don't really care, Selene. You can be the worst, the oldest but you'll still be the most beautiful bride ever!"

Selene smiled at him gratefully. "Then let's do it!"

TBC


End file.
